A Cold Winter's Night
by Bloodred-Pheonix
Summary: In a cold country of ice and snow where the nights reach deep below zero, how are Fai and Kurogane to keep warm when they have selflessly sacrificed their blankets for their friends?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, nor the manga itself…CLAMP does. Congrats CLAMP on being so dang talented. BTW this story holds no spoilers…as far as I know.

It was the middle of the night and Fai and Kurogane laid awake. Fai was shivering violently from the cold draft leaking in from outside and could not sleep. Kurogane as well was cold but not quite as cold as Fai seeing as he still had his large cloak from his original Japan. Fai on the other hand had nothing but a thin blanket to keep him warm. The magician and the warrior had sacrificed their own comfort and warmth on this freezing night to keep Syaoran and Sakura warm. The two had given up their large blankets and Fai had given the princess his coat so at least she could stay warm. It had been a selfless act and shivering Fai wished he had been only a little bit more selfish before they had settled down for the night in the rickety shack they were staying in.

Fai, becoming irritated at being cold, looked over to where Kurogane sat seemingly asleep. Kurogane's head was bowed so it was impossible to tell if he was asleep. Fai sighed and crawled slowly over to Kurogane with his blanket draped over his lean body.

He sat on all four in front of his companion for a couple seconds. He took a deep, nervous breath.

"Kurogane-san? Are you awake?"

Kurogane looked up and his red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "If I was then I'm not now."

"I'm sorry Kuro-chan."

"What do you want Fai?"

Fai may have been used to Kurogane's cold tone, but it still cut him like a knife.

"Um, are you cold too Kuro?"

"Of course I am! It's damn freezing in here. At least I have my cloak." Kurogane looked down at Fai who wore nothing but his flimsy long-sleeve shirt – which was good for nothing in Kurogane's opinion – and his white pants. "Why are you cold?" His voice was a little bit lighter but was still about as cold as the night air.

Fai nodded slightly. "I'm freezing."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have given your coat to Sakura."

"I thought she might need it more than me."

"Wow, how selfless of you Fai."

"Are you being sarcastic Kuro-chi?"

"Yes. Now do you want something or are you going to just going to bother me all night?" Kurogane's voice had a hard edge to it that told Fai he was not welcome.

Fai bowed his head in embarrassment and hurt and clutched the blanket closer to his body. "If I'm just a bother I'll go back to my area and try to go back to sleep." He turned dejectedly and began to crawl back to where he had previously lain.

He felt Kurogane grab his shoulder and jumped in surprise. Fai turned and stared at the man gripping his arm.

"Come back here." Kurogane said simply, but there was something in his voice that commanded obedience.

Fai crawled the few feet between them and sat back on his butt. He flinched as Kurogane's hand came towards his face. Fair relaxed as he felt Kurogane touch his cheek lightly.

"K-Kuro?"

"You really are freezing aren't you?" Kurogane stared steadily into Fai's blue eyes. "Your face is like ice."

Fai just nodded as his heart thudded wildly. He had never seen Kurogane be this gentle with anybody let alone him.

"I have an idea. Something that will keep us both warm."

Fai could do nothing except stare stupidly at the man in front of him. He did nothing as Kurogane slipped the blanket off of Fai's body. Fai wondered what Kurogane was doing but said nothing. Kurogane wrapped the thin blanket around Fai like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Fai was shocked as Kurogane picked him up bridal style and set him down on his lap. Kurogane then wrapped his own blanket around them and held Fai in his arms.

"K-K-Kuro-pi?" Fai finally managed to get out.

"That way we can both stay warm. They say the best thing to keep warm is to share body heat."

Fai rested his head on Kurogane's chest and Kurogane held it there gently with one of his hands. Fai smiled against Kurogane's chest as Kurogaane wrapped his other arm protectively around the smaller man.

"Goodnight Kuro-rin." Fai said quietly as he felt his body begin to slowly warm.

"Fai?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always use those nicknames?"

Fai hesitated in his answer. "It's because…well it's…I guess it's just because you're special to me." He finally said in a very quiet voice.

"How am I so special that I'm the only one that gets 'blessed' with your silly names?"

"It's because…" Fai was afraid to tell the Kurogane the truth, he was afraid of how the man would react. "It's because…I love you Kurogane."

Fai flinched and he was sure Kurogane would shove him away and hit him. But that never came.

Kurogane held Fai closer. "Thank you, I'm flattered." He rested his head on Fai's and said: "Goodnight…my love." He kissed Fai lightly on the temple and then laid his head back on Fai's.


End file.
